


Caught In The Passion

by RyspositoWritings



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyspositoWritings/pseuds/RyspositoWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Esposito keep getting interrupted in the middle of passionate love-making</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Quick porn fic in the spirit of Valentine's Day. Hope you all had a great day and spent it with the ones you love, whether you love them romantically or not :)

                                                                      

 

Ryan was shoved roughly against the back wall of the broom closet and his neck was instantly attacked with nips and kisses. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as his partner roughly sucked at a spot on his neck. It would leave a mark, but he’d been so good at hiding them lately, it hardly mattered. Esposito licked the spot on Ryan’s neck before going for his lips. Ryan opened his mouth and greedily accepted the tongue that was licking every inch. Esposito bit Ryan’s bottom lip and he moaned again, feeling the excitement pool in his stomach at the sheer animal magnetism of his partner.

 

Esposito had a knack for growling and biting, and it was such a turn on, Ryan didn’t know why he wasn’t hard every second he was in Esposito’s presence. He let his partner reach up behind his head and pull his hair slightly, eliciting another moan. With his other arm, Esposito moved down to Ryan’s thigh, pulling it up to hook around his hip. His other hand left the back of Ryan’s head and reached down to the other thigh. He bent slightly and then used both arms to hoist Ryan up, both legs wrapped around Esposito’s waist. The movement created friction on both bulges indicating massive hardons, and the two of them moaned in unison.

 

Esposito still had Ryan pushed against the wall, making it easier to hold him up when he started moving, their crotches rubbing against each other. The heat was building up as the two of them panted. Esposito utilized the wall once again in order to use his hand. He moved the hand between the two of them and pressed against Ryan’s bulge, causing a whiny moan.

 

Ryan threw his head back and Esposito attacked his neck again, nipping at the same spot. As Ryan let out yet another moan that would rival any porn star’s, the broom closet opened.

 

“Are you guys kidding me? Again?” Beckett said, exasperated. “We have a murder investigation going on, and the two of you are humping in the closet.”

 

Ryan’s face was flushed as he looked at her over Esposito’s shoulder. Esposito sighed and slowly let Ryan down, turning to face Beckett.

 

“We were taking a break.” Esposito said, a little out of breath.

 

Ryan was staring at the ground, his hair mussed and his face red.

 

Beckett glared at the two of them. “Get back out here, I’m not solving this thing by myself. And Ryan, make sure you hide that thing on your neck.”

 

Ryan immediately put a hand to the hickey self consciously.

Beckett rolled her eyes and turned around.

“It’s not like they don’t take every chance they get, sex crazed animals.” Esposito muttered.

“At least we do it in our own bed at home.” Beckett called back.

~.~.~

Ryan was lying on his back in Esposito’s car, his legs once again wrapped around Esposito’s waist as the two of them moved against each other. Snow was falling outside and the inside of the car was fogging up, the windows no longer useful. The car rocked back and forth as they pushed against each other.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Esposito growled.

Ryan allowed Esposito to start unbuckling his pants. He pulled them down and Ryan arched his back as Esposito palmed him through his underwear. Ryan let out a whine as Esposito began moving slowly.

“Tell me what you want, corazón.” Esposito’s voice was low.

“Um…” Ryan’s breath hitched as Esposito rubbed slowly. “I… want you.”

Esposito gave a half smile and leaned down to kiss Ryan softly. “What do you want me to do?” He whispered.

Ryan was breathing heavily. “I… want you… inside.”

Esposito was more than happy to oblige. He hooked his fingers in the elastic of Ryan’s underwear and began to pull them down when they heard a knock on the window.

“Fuck.” Esposito said angrily.

Ryan quickly pulled his pants up and was in the process of buckling them back up when Esposito opened the door to find Beckett and Castle peering at them from outside.

“Really, guys?” Esposito asked, glaring at the two of them.

“The parking lot, Espo.” Castle said. “Last week the broom closet and this week the parking lot.”

“Technically Javi’s car.” Ryan said.

“In the parking lot.” Beckett said. “You guys have apartments with beds and closets and whatever else you want to use.”

“We just wanted a quick one.” Esposito shrugged. “What the hell do you guys care? How did you even know we were here?”

“Your windows were foggy and the car was moving back and forth. Doesn’t exactly take a detective to figure it out, Espo.” Beckett said. “And Gates is actually the one who sent us out here. She saw the car from the window. You guys are gonna get in trouble if you’re not careful.”

“Shit.” Esposito said, peering up to find that Gates’ office was indeed in plain sight of the car.

“Do what we do and just wait until you get home.” Castle advised before he and Beckett walked over to their own car.

~.~.~

Ryan had just barely made it into his apartment when he was pushed up against the door. Esposito kissed him with enough force to knock the wind out of him.

“You know, when I gave you a key to my apartment, it didn’t mean you could ambush me.” Ryan said once he’d been given the use of his lips back.

“I told you I was gonna be here waiting for you.” Esposito said, moving down to Ryan’s neck.

“Mmm, yeah, but… oh fuck it.” He allowed Esposito to continue kissing his neck.

Esposito laughed slightly and moved his hands down Ryan’s sides and behind to squeeze his ass. Ryan gasped slightly and leaned his head back against the door, enjoying every second.

“You wanna take this to the bedroom?” Esposito asked, moving the kisses up from his neck to his jaw and finally back to his mouth.

In answer, Ryan pushed Esposito off him and then grabbed his tie, rotating the two of them so he could lead Esposito to the bedroom. He walked backward, never taking his eyes off Esposito’s, and the second they entered the room, Esposito closed the short gap between them, kissing Ryan full on the mouth once again.

Esposito moved his hands up to Ryan’s shoulders and pushed his suit coat off, Ryan in turn loosened Esposito’s tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. They continued to undress each other until they were both shirtless. Esposito gently pushed Ryan onto the bed and then crawled up between his legs so Ryan could wrap them around his waist. He kissed him again and then moved down his chest, licking and biting different pleasure spots. He lightly nipped one of Ryan’s nipples, and he arched his back. He moved to the other nipple, giving it a little bite as well, and then moved down again, kissing as he went.

He reached Ryan’s belt and attempted to undo it with his teeth. He pouted as he was unsuccessful and used his hands instead. Ryan gave a small laugh that turned into a gasp once his pants had been pulled down and Esposito was rubbing him through his boxers.

“Jesus fuck!” Ryan said as he once again arched his back.

Esposito smiled as he removed Ryan’s shoes and pants completely and went back to rubbing. “Is this okay?” He breathed.

“Y-yeah.” Ryan said, closing his eyes.

It was amazing. They’d been together for almost two years and had done this very thing more than once, but Esposito always asked. Every time.

Esposito stopped what he was doing long enough to shuck his own pants. He moved back up in order to kiss Ryan again, but moved his hips, their erections rubbing together through their damp underwear.

“How far do you want to go?” Esposito asked before kissing Ryan again.

Ryan put his arms around Esposito’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “I want you inside, Javi.”

Esposito gave a seductive smile and pushed himself off his partner. He reached over to the drawer of the end table and pulled out a condom and a large bottle of lube. He set them on the bed and then hooked his fingers in the elastic of Ryan’s boxers and pulled them down and off, letting Ryan’s erection spring free from restraint.

Esposito decided to drag it out just a little longer and, instead of going straight for it, he moved back a little for better access before closing his mouth around the tip of Ryan’s penis.

“J-jesus!” Ryan said, arching his back again.

Esposito licked from base to tip and then took as much in his mouth as he could. Ryan wasn’t so much thick as he was long, which meant it could only go so far before Esposito would gag. He bobbed up and down slightly amidst gasps from his partner. He let Ryan go with a slick pop and then moved up to kiss him again.

“You ready for this?” Esposito asked, his voice a low growl.

Ryan nodded.

Esposito pushed up from his partner again and pulled his own boxers down, kicking them off the bed and into the pile of their forgotten clothing. He grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up two fingers, moving back between Ryan’s legs and pulling them open farther. He moved his hand down and very slowly pushed the first finger in.

Ryan gasped and arched his back once again. Esposito moved the single digit in and out, stretching Ryan out as much as he could. He waited until Ryan opened his eyes and gave him a silent nod before slowly adding the second finger. This time Ryan moaned as he was slowly stretched out. Esposito again moved his fingers back and forth.

“You ready for the last one?” He asked after a minute.

Ryan, his eyes closed, nodded.

Esposito added more lube to his fingers before adding the final finger. Ryan’s moan was loud and Esposito bit back his own. He wasn’t even the one being pleasured, but the sounds Ryan made did things to him.

He moved the three fingers in and out for a time before grabbing the condom and ripping it off with his teeth.

“Here we go.” Esposito said, putting the condom on quickly and with practiced hands. He grabbed the lube and added a generous amount, enjoying the feeling of his own hand before moving into position.

He entered slowly, using Ryan’s body language to gauge the pain. Ryan had his eyes squeezed shut as Esposito moved, but once his face relaxed, Esposito picked up the pace slightly.

He moved in and out at a slow steady pace, but then picked up speed. He leaned forward and held himself up with one hand while intertwining their fingers together with the other. Ryan opened his eyes then and the two held eye contact as they moved, their pace quickening and their hearts racing.

Esposito untangled their fingers and moved his hand between them, gripping Ryan and moving his hand up and down at the same pace as his hips. Ryan gasped and closed his eyes again as they moved, the bed creaking beneath them.

“F-fuck!” Ryan gasped. “I’m g-gonna-”

He was cut off by the sound of his phone going off in his pants on the floor.

The two of them stopped and panted for a bit before Esposito moved off the bed and grabbed the phone. “It’s Beckett.” He said.

“I hate being on call.” Ryan growled, accepting the phone. “Ryan.” He said into it.

“Ryan, we’ve got a case.” Beckett said from the other line.

“Uh huh- ah!” Esposito had resumed his position and pushed in again, moving very slowly, waiting for Ryan to finish up the conversation.

“Are you alright?” Beckett asked.

“I’m f-fine.” Ryan glared at Esposito who had wrapped his hand around Ryan’s erect penis.

“Okay,” Beckett said slowly. “I’ll call Castle if you’ll let Esposito know.” She gave him the address.

“Okay, be there in a f-few.” Ryan said, trying extra hard to keep his voice level. He hung up the phone and tossed it off the bed into what he hoped was a pile of clothing. “You’re an asshole.” He said to Esposito who was smiling impishly.

Instead of responding, Esposito began to move again, slowly.

“We’re on a time crunch.” Ryan reminded him.

Esposito picked up speed and they were back where they were before the phone had gone off. All sweat and heat.

“Fuck!” Ryan said as Esposito pushed further in and hit his prostate. “Jesus C-christ.”

Esposito took that as a sign that Ryan was close and he wrapped his fingers around Ryan’s erection, moving at the same pace as his hips again.

Ryan gasped and arched his back as he let out a low moan, covering his stomach and Esposito’s hand in the mess.

Esposito smiled and let go, using both hands to brace himself so he could move his hips faster. He continued to thrust a few more times before he groaned and threw his head back.

The two of them were breathing hard and Esposito leaned down to give Ryan a lazy kiss.

“We… we should probably go to work.” Ryan panted.

Esposito pulled out and pulled off the condom, tying it off and tossing it in, or somewhere near since he wasn’t paying attention, the trashcan. He then grabbed a rag they kept in the drawer for occasions like this and worked on cleaning off his hand and Ryan’s middle and then tossed it on the floor. “We’ll let them wait a bit.” He said before lying down beside his boyfriend and gathering him up in his arms.

“They’ll get mad at us.” Ryan said softly, snuggling closer.

“We won’t be long. Just a few minutes.” Esposito whispered.

“Mmm, I love you.” Ryan said.

“I love you two, corazón.” Esposito kissed the top of his head.

**  
**Beckett had to call them again fifteen minutes later as the two of them had fallen asleep.


End file.
